


百赞礼物

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 1





	百赞礼物

春天让人慵懒。  
李栋旭忙的时候没有注意，等闲下来才发现他已经很久没有和刘仁娜一起出门走走了。  
“宝贝，今天想不想出门走走？”  
刘仁娜还懒懒地窝在被窝里，脸蛋睡得微粉，像是戳一下就能戳出水来的饱满水蜜桃。  
她用手盖住脸，“不要……欧巴这几天又是去录制节目又是去宣传的，不累吗……”  
李栋旭耐心哄她，亲着吻着，“我们去吃点好吃的吧，你想吃烤肉了吗，还是土豆汤？”  
刘仁娜不上套，露出一双眼：“你做的比他们都好吃。”  
她见李栋旭又要开始劝，一把掀开被子把跪立在她身上的人罩上，他身上好闻的清香沐浴露的干燥香气瞬间铺天盖地，被窝里李栋旭视线变暗，耳边就是她轻轻的呼吸声。  
“在家里挺好的，出去还要顾及好多，好累啊。”  
他什么也看不见，却精准地定位到了她的唇，他没有直接亲上去，而是若有若无，一张一合的蹭着，“待在家里有多好？”  
刘仁娜吃吃地笑，本来抓着被角的手调皮地溜进来——  
摸了一把他的分身。  
鼓鼓囊囊的一团，摸过去只用了一秒就感受到了蠢蠢欲动。  
她凑到他耳边，喷出的温热气息让他忍不住想把身下的人立刻就地正法。  
“有这么好哦。”

补：事后

小刘：我再也不主动招惹了 我错了 我有罪

李栋：待在家里挺好的 真挺好的 真香  



End file.
